


That's No Apology

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fuck the Clave, Lightwood-Bane's, M/M, Proud Husband Alec Lightwood, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: When the Clave reaches out to extend an apology to Magnus for saving Alicante, the Lightwood-Bane's should have known it was too good to be true.





	That's No Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heyyy can you write a malec fic that takes place after Alec rescues Magnus from edom where the Clave have to thank Magnus for saving alicante because without him they would have all been screwed and how some of them look they are literally sucking lemons just to get through it (remember breakfast scene when Magnus was staying at the institute) and Alec is beside him and being the proudest fiancé to ever be. I have seriously been dyinggg to see this fic somewhere <3

“Magnus, this is huge. For us, for Alicante, for downworlders. The Clave has never issued a formal thank you for anything good downworlders have done for them and they have asked for you to _ enter _ Alicante so they can do so,” Alec explained while Magnus sat on the couch, sipping out of his martini glass. Magnus lifted his pinky and swirled it around his liquor before sucking the small amount of liquid into his mouth. He stood up slowly, walking seductively towards Alec, snapping a glass into his husband’s hand.

“We’re on our at-home honeymoon, Alexander. There is no part of me that wants to think about the Clave when I should be thinking about kissing you…” Magnus sent an appreciative glance over Alec’s body, clad in only boxers, before resting his ringed hand on Alec’s chest. “And other things…” Magnus continued, leaning in to place his lips on Alec’s. Before he had the chance, Alec rolled his eyes, turning quickly to place his glass on the counter.

“You _ have _ to do this. You _ saved _ Alicante. None of us would be here right now if you didn’t leave me right after our marriage proposal to go to the depths of Edom,” Alec said. Magnus rolled his own eyes in return at the guilt trip Alec was throwing his direction. “You roll your eyes but you know it’s true, Magnus. Think of the step forward the Clave is taking right now. Think of what that means for us, for couples like us, for our future family,” Alec said, his voice more intense than Magnus had heard in a very long time. With a sigh, he rested his hands on his husbands shoulders. 

“Just say when, darling. You know I’d do anything for you,” Magnus responded. At Alec’s long and slow kiss, he had figured he said the right thing. 

* * *

Magnus took in his surroundings. He had only been in Alicante when demons were surging through a rift in the darkened sky and fire lit up the distance. He had never seen a place so beautiful. The air that filled his lungs felt like a glass of cold water after hours of thirst. The colors were vivid, like paintings he had seen in the most prestigious of art museums. The sunshine hit his skin and warmed his whole entire body like he had been cold his entire life. He felt Alec staring at him and shook his head in disbelief. 

“I didn’t expect… this,” Magnus started, eyes widening at the birds flying just above the skyline. “Downworlders swapped stories of prison cells and hidden visits, but no one has ever described it like this. It’s… surreal, Alexander.” Magnus heard Alec sigh and contentedness seemed to surround both of them. 

“When I was a child living in Alicante, I always wanted to get out. The world outside was a place where I wouldn’t feel so... trapped. Trapped in my own mind, not being able to live and love as I pleased…” Alec trailed off and only spoke again once Magnus squeezed their joined hands. “New York is everything to me. It’s where I found myself and where I found you. But Alicante looks better now that I’m who I was always supposed to be,” Alec finished with a sigh. Magnus nodded and took in the greens and blues of the surrounding forests and lakes. 

“You want to come back,” Magnus stated. It wasn’t a question, but Alec answered anyways. 

“Alicante is… _ was _ my home.” Alec turned toward Magnus and took his other hand. “The Clave may have let us in today, but I think they are a while away from letting me live here with my warlock husband. And I can live with that. Because my home is wherever you are, Magnus.” The sincerity in Alec’s voice had Magnus’ breath catching in his throat. Before he could speak, a bell chimed above them and they both jolted at the sound. 

“Is that for us?” Magnus asked, a sudden nervousness taking over his usually calm disposition. 

“That’s for us. You ready for your well deserved apology?” Alec asked, just a hint of a teasing tone in his voice. Magnus rolled his eyes and followed Alec into the white building Magnus could only think of as a castle. 

They saw Consul Jia Penhallow first. Magnus remembered her from many eventful occasions and her presence had a twinge of fear running down his spine. It immediately dissipated when he saw Aline standing next to her. Her serious demeanor was broken by a small wave at him and a wink at Alec. 

“Consul, Aline. We’re very glad to be here today. I’ve always wanted to show Magnus the beautiful sights Alicante has to offer,” Alec said with a threatening tone in his voice Magnus had not expected. 

“Alec, thank you for taking the time away from your… honeymoon,” Jia spat. The words must’ve tasted sour on her lips, Magnus thought as he saw the look on her face. Aline rolled her eyes which perked Magnus up just a little. Jia turned towards Magnus and looked him up and down, none too subtly. “If you’d follow us, Magnus, the Clave wishes to speak with you privately,” Jia stated. Alec either sensed the panic in Magnus or felt his own because he put a hand on Jia’s arm, much to her dismay. 

“Magnus and I will stay together in Alicante. He will not leave my sight,” Alec demanded. Jia’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Alec. 

“Don’t you think your _ warlock _ can protect himself, Alec?” Jia asked, venom dripping from her tone.

“I think my _ husband _ can do much more than protect himself. He’s proven it time and time again, especially after he saved the people the Clave swore to protect,” Alec challenged, his own eyes narrowing back. Magnus placed a hand on the small of Alec’s back, a small appreciation he hoped Alec understood. 

“I see. Then both of you can follow me,” Jia said sharply. She walked into a large room, tables lining both sides with shadowhunters seated at every seat. Magnus gulped audibly, catching the attention of the only other shadowhunter in the room he could stand. 

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Aline whispered, running a soft hand on his bicep. “Many of these people wish to thank you. But there are some naysayers,” she warned. Magnus tensed, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Alec or Aline. “Helen is waiting by the door if you need to leave, Magnus. We’re on your side, okay? But things are going to be fine. You have Alec and that’s all you need, right?” Aline assured. Magnus nodded and took a seat next to Alec at the head of the table. An older man, faded runes covering his neck like Magnus hadn’t seen before, spoke first. 

“Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood. High Warlock and Institute Head, married 2 weeks ago against the wishes of the Clave and here now expecting gratitude from us,” the man started. “I know many of us wanted you here. But many of us did not. We want you to tell us, Magnus, why we should show gratitude towards you?” Before Magnus could speak, Alec slammed his fist on the table. 

“I will not tolerate this. I was willing to give you all a chance. A chance to thank the man who saved our home. A chance to believe you realized the sacrifice Magnus made to do so. But you don’t believe it, do you?” No one had time to answer before Alec was kicking out his chair and standing tall in front of the most powerful of his people. “Let me break it down for you, then, shall I? Magnus came into Alicante, a place warded by the most powerful warlocks we have in our pockets, without an invitation. He removed the wards to let himself in and put them back up tenfold to keep hundreds of demons from entering the mundane world. That’s one,” Alec said. There was a fire in his eyes that had Magnus’ hands tightening their grip on the table until his knuckles were white. 

“Then, he obliterated dozens of demons before they could take any more lives, my sisters and mine included. Your daughter’s included, Consul.” Alec shot Jia a hateful glare and Magnus followed it, a hint of giddiness rushing through him at the paleness of Jia’s face. “That’s two. On top of those, he portalled into the worst Hell dimension we know of, where his kind is hated almost more than the Clave hates them, leaving his new fiancé and found family behind, to save people who have oppressed him his entire life!” His voice was rising now and Magnus sent out an invisible spark of magic to provide a sense of calm to Alec. Alec glanced over at him and nodded, immediately sensing Magnus’ power and seemingly appreciating the gesture. 

“Magnus spent days in Edom. You know as well as I do that days in Edom feel like years. He spent that time not knowing if he would ever be able to see his family or friends again. I spent that time not knowing if I would ever be able to see the love of my life again,” Alec said, his voice quieting to a whisper as he remembered the dark time. 

“Magnus and I came here under the pretense that the Clave had finally removed their heads from their asses and were willing to acknowledge the ultimate sacrifices he had made for my people. If that doesn’t happen in the next 10 seconds, him and I are leaving to continue our honeymoon in peace. Am I understood?” Magnus had never felt a silence quite like this one. Each second ticked by slowly, tension filling the air. Then, a man, younger than the first stood up. 

“Magnus Bane, I thank you for your sacrifice on behalf of the Clave,” he said, holding up a hand in salute. A woman, a practical clone to Jia stood up next. 

“Magnus, thank you for your sacrifices on behalf of the Clave,” she stated, bowing her head and saluting him as well. Magnus couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping open. He vaguely noticed Alec moving back beside him, a proud smile on his face as he watched each member of the Clave stand and thank Magnus for saving each and everyone one of them. At the end of the table, the first man who spoke stood up. He motioned for Jia to come closer and waited until she did so. 

“You have an opening for Inquisitor, isn’t that right?” He said, his voice a bit more frail than Magnus had remembered. Jia nodded, glancing back and forth from the man to Magnus to Alec. “Mr. Lightwood would be a great asset to the Clave, Consul. I want him to be considered.” Jia’s mouth opened and closed in surprise and Magnus couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. He glanced at Alec whose eyes were wide and whose mouth was hanging open. Magnus realized the unsaid implications of the man's words but before he could say anything, Alec spoke once more. 

“With all due respect, I couldn’t, wouldn’t, leave my husband in New York. Where I go, Magnus goes, and vice versa,” Alec said simply. He moved closer to Magnus and took him by the hand. The Clave members around the room were still saluting, waiting for their next command. 

“Magnus has shown great sacrifice and good intentions, Mr. Lightwood. You are _ both _ allowed in Alicante whenever you please. If Jia makes the correct decision, as I’m sure she will, there will be a place for your… husband, in Alicante as well,” the man said. Alec nodded slowly and glanced around the room once more. Magnus blushed, just a little, at the satisfied smile he had on his lips. As Alec went to lead him out, Magnus pulled his hand away and walked toward the man. 

“Alexander will consider the position. He loves me, that much is true, but he loves Alicante. He loves what the Shadow World could be with people like him protecting it. So, thank _ you _,” Magnus said softly, shaking the man's hand. The man nodded before walking through another set of doors, the rest of the Clave members following behind him. Magnus turned toward his husband only to be enveloped in his embrace, the one place Magnus felt like he was home. 

“I’m so proud of you, Magnus,” Alec whispered as he covered Magnus neck in kisses, his arms squeezing even tighter.

“Of me?!” Magnus exclaimed, pulling back only slightly to look Alec in his beautiful eyes. “You could be the next Inquisitor. This is huge! For you, for your family, _ our _ family, for the Shadow World. Alexander, I am so proud of _ you _ ,” Magnus responded, cupping Alec’s face in his hands. As he stared into Alec’s eyes that were filled with pride and hope and _ love _, Magnus knew that every sacrifice he had made was worth that feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed 🥰  
As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
